Yang Seung Ho (1987)
'Perfil' 'Perfil' *'Nombre: '양승호 / Yang Seung Ho *'Apodos: '''Yang Chopin, Yang Samju, PandaHo *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: 16-Octubre-1987 *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Anyang, Corea Del Sur *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso': 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Libra *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Agencia de talentos: ' J.Tune Camp *'FanClub: Seungholic *'''Age: 25 'Dramas' *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012)(Cameo) *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010) cameo 'Programas TV' *Idol Manager (2012) *Hello Baby! (5th Season) (2012) *MBLAQ at Attack Playground (2012) *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012) *Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) *Sesame Player (2011) *Making the Artist (2010) *MBLAQ The Art of Seduction (Mnet, 2009) *Idol Army (5th Season) (MBC, 2009) 'Curiosidades' *'Grupo kpop: 'MBLAQ *'Debut:' 2009 *'Nombre Fans oficial:' Seungholic *'Familia: '''Padre, madre y un hermano menor. *'Estudios:' Sejong University Film Arts. *'Aficiones:' Tecnología. *'Especialidades: Gimnasia, Breakdance, Popping, Tocar el piano, Guitarra, Trucos de cartas, Beatbox, Arreglar cosas. *'Atractivo: '''Labios gruesos y liderazgo fuerte. *'Pasatiempo: 'La música, es realmente bueno tocando el piano. *'Lema: '"Never give up my dreams" *'Color Favorito: 'Rojo *'Animal Favorito: 'Tigre *En sus dias pre-debut gano dinero dando clases de piano y gimnasia. *Tuvo un papel pequeño en Banolim 2. *Utiliza sus habilidades de Hapkido y Judo para torturar a sus miembros. *Hwang Bo era antes su tipo ideal, porque tenian la misma personalidad pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese seria un gran problema. *En uno de los capítulos de "Idol Army" se presento el grupo junto a Secret. Como era una fecha navideña cada chico tenia que preparar un presente para una chica y Seung Ho paso mucha vergüenza por haber traido como regalo ropa interior sexy. Pero él la había traído por recomendación. *Su tipo ideal es: ''Una chica con un aspecto refrescante, cuerpo occidental y una personalidad madura. *El dijo: “Pensé que era un poco tarde (para debutar a mi edad), pero fue después de todo el trabajo que me da alegría y que puedo hacer feliz”. *Se conoce con So Yeon (T-ara) y Jin On (líder de F.Cuz) desde la escuela secundaria, el último dice que su apodo era el demonio. *Estuvo un tiempo enfermo pues se le fracturaron las costillas. *Sabe tejer. *Fue el papa favorito de Lauren Lunde en hello baby. *El equipo de Seung Ho y Lauren se llama Double L (Lauren & Leader Seung Ho). *Es el único miembro de MBLAQ que posee auto. *Colaboró con Hoody H con la canción "One". *Eligió como personaje a Papilon en Mona Lisa. *Guiado por los guardaespaldas de MBLAQ en el aeropuerto de Taiwán se confundió de furgoneta sorprendiendo a SHINee. *En el programa Hello Baby season 5, confesó que aparte de su madre, el resto de su familia es multicultural. *Fue elegido como el mejor papa en Hello Baby! *Seungho, pre-grabando la actuación "Run" en M!Countdown se lesionó la espalda haciendo que se desmayara, fue trasladado al hospital. *Duerme en ropa interior en especial roja. *Fue el mananger del grupo antes de que tubieran uno. *Le tiene miedo a los zombies que caminan rapido, pero le tiene aun mas miedo a las ratas. *Siempre lame sus labios. *Es el unico del grupo que no tiene hermana mayor. *Fue el presidente de la clase durante toda la secundaria. *En un comienzo el iba a utilizar el apodo de "Mir". *Segun él, Mir se siente incomodo alrededor de grupos de chicas. *Dijo haber robado la chica de dos amigos, pero que aun mantiene contacto con ellos. *En Music Bank Chile bailó cueca con una integrante de RaNia. *Sabe arreglar ordenadores. *En weekly idol demostro que sabe arreglar bicicletas. *Es gran amigo de Sunny de Girls Generation y Gyuri de kara es tambien amigo de Changmin de 2AM *Es el que mas come del grupo. *En Sesame Player dijo que le hubiese gustado tener un padre como Mir y un hijo como G.O. *En Idol Manager se sometio a una dieta acompañada de ejercicios, ya se pueden ver los resultados de esto ya que se le puede ver mas delgado. *Beso a su compañero de grupo Thunder mientras jugaban pepero game. *En el programa Idol Manager se pudo ver que tiene grandes dotes para la actuacion. Las situaciones y carateres fuertes se les dan con gran facilidad. *En los MBC Gayo Daejun 2012 se vio que tenia su brazo izquierdo un ortopedia brazo cabestrillo por esa rason no pudo bailar colocaron en su posicion un bailarin. *Participó del musical "Gwanghwamun Sonata" junto a G.O. *Suele rechinar los dientes mientras duerme. *Es el unico miembro que tiene coche. *Los lugares en los que Seun Ho le gustaria tener una cita seria en teatros o en cines. '''Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial 'Galeria' Tumblr lrcdzlsBWL1qk66rqo2 400.jpg Mblaq seung ho.jpg Tumblr lk6rk3uBri1qhyz20.jpg Seungho-1.jpg seung-ho21.jpg MBLAQ-leader-Seung-Ho-kpop-leaders-28051870-900-1100.jpg -Yang-Seung-Ho-yang-seung-ho-19766288-523-720.jpg Your_Luv_-_Seung_Ho_-_copia.jpg 221327_115629175188728_100002249396979_141758_7256353_o.jpg seungho_mblaq_by_chiiiachan-d40f038.jpg 300px-Hot_chili_paper_vol64_32c.jpg 20120326_mblaq_seungho.jpg Seungho (273).jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:J.Tune Camp